


Spider-Man Kiss

by MsJuri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, kiss, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuri/pseuds/MsJuri
Summary: Adrien finally gets to fulfill one of his nerdy Ladybug fantasies.





	Spider-Man Kiss

Spider-Man Kiss

 

“Here’s good.” Chat Noir dropped down into the empty alley behind the school while Ladybug kept lookout from above. He leaned a hand against the brick wall and caught his breath as a wave of green light erased the feline hero and left behind Adrien Agreste.

It had been a routine Akuma. Nothing to sweat over. A quick Cataclysm to a fountain pen and a purified butterfly later, they were all set. Save for a place to let Chat’s transformation time out, that is. 

Protecting their identities had become so much easier once they knew each other’s. They were able to cooperate to find safe spots to drop transformation, cover for each other’s alibis, even whisk each other away from a crowded area to get suited up. It made a lot of things simpler.

“Good job on that, Minou.” Ladybug dropped down to join him in the alley as he paid Plagg off in a wedge of cheese. She gave his blonde hair a teasing pat as if praising her favorite pet. “That could’ve gone on for much longer.”

Adrien closed his eyes and tilted his head into the affectionate touch with a smile, loving the praise. “Just a lucky shot, M’Lady.” Just as quickly as the hand was there, it vanished. Adrien opened his eyes to find her grappling her way back up toward the roof. His eyes grew large as something about the scene seemed to click. He rushed forward, reaching after her. “Wait!”

Ladybug paused mid lift, placing her feet together to help steady her as she bent back upside down to blink at her boyfriend. “Something wrong?”

Adrien stared at her for another dumbfounded moment before mustering the ability to answer her. He rubbed at his neck shyly. “Are you going to leave without a kiss?”

Ladybug tilted her head with an arched brow. This wasn’t exactly a usual post-Akuma priority for him. But she rarely turned down a kiss from Adrien Agreste. She shifted back upright to descend again and—

“Wait!” Adrien bit his lip as he hailed her one more time.

Ladybug hung back again, staring at him in confusion. “But I thought... you wanted—?”

Adrien held up a hand to stop her from finishing the question. He took a deep breath as he prepared to explain himself. “Have you seen the Spider-Man movie?”

“Which one? They made a lot of them.”

“The first set... The ones with Mary Jane?”

“Uh huh~...” Ladybug slowly started to smile, seeing where this was going.

“You know that scene... in the rain, and—”

“Yeah~...” Ladybug was full on grinning now.

“Well...” Adrien rubbed at his neck again. “I’ve... kinda always wanted t—“

“Of course you have, you dork.” Ladybug wrinkled her nose with a giggle.

“Shut up...” Adrien’s ears burned pink as he looked away.

“You wanna be my Mary Jane~” Ladybug teased in a sing song as she slowly extended her wire lower.

“I thought I already -was- your Mary Jane...” Adrien half pouted, fighting back a smile as he stepped closer and tried to be casual about it.

“Yeah~?” Ladybug grinned as she came to a stop, eyes level with his. “I guess you are...”

“I mean...” Adrien mused to himself as he threaded his fingers into raven-wing hair. “I’d rather be Mary Jane than Gwen Staci, because then I’d actually make it out alive.” He paused, looking thoughtful. “Then again, Spidey -did- have a thing with Black Cat in the comi—“

“Are you gonna kiss me or not, MJ?”

Adrien snapped out of his internal debate, realizing the reality of the scenario before him. He didn’t need further encouragement to pull her in, crashing his lips to hers. He had to push himself up on the toes of his orange sneakers to really reach, but it was worth it for the taste of that strawberry gloss she wore. Adrien stopped breathing all together, eyes shut tight and fingertips pressing to her scalp as they plunged deeper into taunt pigtailed hair, head tilting to push more passionately against sweet, soft, plush lips. 

“That can -not- be comfortable.”

Ladybug started to giggle against his lips. Despite himself, Adrien cracked a smile and broke from the kiss.

“That’s not the -point-, Plagg.”

“Clearly.” The little cat zipped closer to taunt his ward with the usual amount of sass. “I’m just still trying to figure out what the point -is.”

Ladybug covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. “Sorry...” She flashed a bright eyed look to her interrupted boyfriend.

He simply shook his head with a good natured sigh and flipped open the flap of his bag. “Just get in, okay, Plagg?” The cat obeyed, but only because that’s where the rest of the cheese was hidden.

“We should probably be getting back, anyway.” Ladybug gave Adrien a loving smile.

“You’re probably right.” Adrien sighed. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Anytime, Mary Jane.” Ladybug grinned, adjusting her grip on the wire.

Adrien laughed lightly, stepping in to land one more lingering kiss before she zipped skyward. He watched her go with a mile wide grin and a sigh. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and turned to leave. Adrien froze when he spotted his best friend lingering in the mouth of the alley, stunned, slack-jawed and silent. They exchanged a long look, Adrien wondering exactly how much had been seen until Nino finally broke the silence.

“I’m telling Marinette.”


End file.
